Welcome Back, Fred
by Lady Marianne
Summary: A short One Shot about what I think George must have felt when his first son was born. Review, ok? Please!


**I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefor, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters named here. I'm just someone who was ridding on the bus today, thinking about how unfair it was that Fred died, when this very short story popped inside her head. ****Welcome Back, Fred**

* * *

Based on situations originated by J.K. Rowling

The healer passed the newborn baby to his mother, who looked at him tear-eyed and exclaimed:

"He looks just like you!"

George Weasley nodded without taking his eyes from his first son. He couldn't agree more with Angelina: the boy had his same eyes, his same nose, his same mouth, and even his same red hair, just like all the Weasleys before him. He looked nothing like his mother.

Half an hour later, their parents were shown to their room. Both Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Weasley were very excited to hear that they had a new grandson –although it wasn't Molly's first; Bill and Fleur had two kids and Percy had a daughter too. But she couldn't be more excited about this baby, especially because she had never thought of George as a family man.

"I swear that he looks just like you when you were born!" she said as she caressed the baby's head. "He's much more quieter, though."

The man smiled at his mother.

"You always said we were never quiet," he recalled.

He immediately wished he hadn't said that. Mrs. Weasley quickly looked away, pretending to fix the baby's crib. George knew that the lost of one of her sons had been the hardest thing she had ever had to face and he suspected that she thought of Fred a lot more often than she admitted. He didn't blame her, because he did too.

The rest of the family seemed to have forgotten about Fred. For the last couple of years, the Weasleys had been 6 kids. It hadn't been all that hard, considering that Fred and George had practically been the same person. After a few months of grieving, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny had simply stopped naming him. George and Molly eventually did too, but the man couldn't let him go so easily.

Fred had been more than a brother to him; he had been his partner in crime. They had always been together, for better or worst. He couldn't remember one time when they had been separated until the day one of them died.

Although life had moved on since that day in May when Percy and Harry had carried his lifeless body back to the dinning room, not one day had passed without George thinking of his twin. He had tried to pretend nothing had happened –he had even hired Ron to take their brother's place at their shop- but nothing had been the same without Fred.

"So… How are you going to name him?" Mr. Johnson asked, trying to change the subject.

"We don't know yet. We thought that once we saw him, the name would come to us, but that hasn't happen yet," his daughter told him. "Not to me, at least," she added, turning to George.

Like Angelina said, they hadn't thought of a name for the baby, but now that he saw him, he knew that the baby had a name already and neither him, nor his wife had any power over it. This baby was meant to be called a certain name, and his family would have to accept it.

"Actually, I have a name for him," he said looking up at his wife.

The woman smiled at him knowing exactly what was on his mind; she too had noticed the resemblance and she too knew what the baby's name was. He knew that Angelina would have no complains.

"You do? Well, tell us!" Arthur asked.

"I think he looks like an Alfred, doesn't him?"

"Alfred?" Arthur repeated, noticing what George meant.

"Yes, Dad, Alfred. Fred for short," his son assured him. He then turned to Molly, who had tears on her eyes, but she was also smiling at the baby. "What do you think?" he wanted to know.

The woman looked up at her son and her smile widened. "I'm sure he'd be honored to have his nephew named after him," she replied.

"All I hope is that he doesn't take after him in his completely disregard for rules," Angelina commented, cleaning her own tears with the back of her hand.

"He's my son, Angi; he's Fred's nephew. What do you expect? That he got selected Prefect? I'll disinherit him if he does."

Angelina laughed, but she immediately yawned; her husband noticed it and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Well, Mummy is exhausted, so we should let her try to sleep. Besides, there are a dozen of Aunts and Uncles eager to meet you, so we shouldn't keep them waiting," he told his son as he picked him up.

He kissed Angelina on the top of her head and took the baby out of the room closing the door behind them. But instead of heading directly downstairs, where his brothers and their wives and Ginny and Harry were waiting for him, he leaned on a wall, pulled little Fred close to him and whispered:

"Welcome back, Fred."

* * *

**And? Did you like it? I know it's different from most of my stories -I tend to make dead people not so dead, in case you hadn't noticed. Anyway, review, please! I have a very bad flu and it would cheer me up to read your reviews -yes, even if you hated the storie and think I should never write again.**


End file.
